


No more talk of Eden

by nevaehi



Series: All this and heaven too [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley POV, Established Relationship, M/M, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevaehi/pseuds/nevaehi
Summary: just lay with me a while in this morning light





	No more talk of Eden

Please no more talk of Eden  
Don’t remind me of who I was.  
What I was  
So long ago now.  
Please don’t talk of hell either.  
Don’t remind me of who I am  
What I am  
Not now.  
I’m so tired  
I’m tired of these endless circles we spin in the dark.  
Please let it be history  
Let it be quiet  
Let it be dust  
Long gone  
Long dead  
Just lay with me a while  
In this morning light  
And instead tell me about the dreams that played out across your mind  
Let’s leave the past behind us  
Let’s be the future  
Let’s just be now.

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self indulgent ramblings kudos is greatly appreciated thank you


End file.
